


Unusual

by ozsaur



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extraordinary things can lead to other extraordinary things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurellia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laurellia).



> I hope you had a happy holiday season.

"Oh, dear," D murmured.

"Is that all you have to say?" Leon yelled.

D's head moved from left to right as he gazed toward the ceiling. "I agree, it is rather... unusual."

"Unusual?! UNUSUAL!? My brother has wings!" Leon emphasized this by flapping his arms around.

"Believe me, Mr. Detective, I've already noticed."

Leon wasn't paying attention to D any more. He was too busy turning, mouth agape, as he watched Chris spin in lazy circles around the room, Q-Chan flapping right behind him.

Several birds were loose after Chris had knocked down their cages with his new wings. They seemed to be content to perch on the furniture, and watch the flying boy.

"This is your fault!" Leon yelled.

"It most certainly is not," D denied instantly, even though the rather convoluted series of events that had led to Chris growing wings actually was, if looked at a certain way, which D very firmly decided not to do.

"You were supposed to take care of him. I thought he'd be safe with you -- "

That stung. "He is always safe with me -- "

"-- and now look at him! He's turned into some kind of mutant -- "

"-- how dare you question my devotion to Chris -- "

"-- a freak of nature -- "

They stood toe to toe, almost nose to nose, as Leon's angry accusations were met by D's icy defense. Without either noticing, Chris had paused to watch, his wings gently swishing through the air as he hovered.

No one in the room could ever say which one made the first move, but suddenly D and Leon were wrapped in each others arms, mouths pressed together in a heated kiss. Chris gasped, and his wings missed a beat. That was enough to drop him unceremoniously onto the couch below him.

The loud thump of his landing was enough to startle D and Leon into jumping away from each other, like two naughty boys being caught in some mischief. Leon's face was red all the way to the tips of his ears, while D was pale as milk save for the blush of his well kissed mouth.

The creak of the couch caught their attention. Chris was trying to stand up so he could fold his wings properly, but the added weight turned him into a flailing mess of arms, legs, and wings.

D pulled himself together first. "The wings will be gone by the morning."

Leon drew a shaky breath. "What do we do with him until then?"

D risked a sideways glance at Leon, who kept his eyes on his brother. "Let him fly."

Leon stood very still for the longest moment, then slowly turned his head enough to meet D's gaze. "And what do _we_ do until then?"

D let a tiny smile touch the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure we can think of something, Mr. Detective."

The End


End file.
